I'll Never Wear Your Broken Crown: Fallen Angels
by QueenofBloodandTears
Summary: Multiple Crossover. Heaven and hell's battle for the souls of humanity will take place on the most dangerous battlefield: The Tudor Court. Explicit Mature Content. Not for the faint of heart. You have been warned!


Orion, Orphion, Acheron, Samiel, Amiel. He has had many names throughout history. Ned sat down and looked down at the poor boy covered in snow. He was only five, golden blond hair, and blue eyes. He was a half-breed. An angel. A product of lust between an angel and a human woman. Marger Seymour nee Wtnworth, the unhappy wife of that lecherous pathetic excuse of a man, Sir John Seymour. Good Old John as they called him. Orion foresaw many bad things for his family. It seems fair enough. The mother is a lecherous, though she will never admit it in a million years like her husband. And she received her just punishment. Hell had sent one of its acolytes to take the child's life and Heaven as usual did nothing to prevent it. Elohim considered these children abominations. Angels who forsook their vows for love were destined to spend ten years on Earth as mortals. If they survived it, they were allowed to return to heaven or stay, keep their powers, and raise their families.

He shook his head at the poor child. He had stretched his arms at him, begging him to help him but he just stood there as the demons disguised as wolves tore him, limb to limb.

A small voice made him turn. "Why didn't you help me?" He asked him accusingly. The archangel smiled sardonically at the little boy. He ruffled his head and took his hand. The little boy didn't protest, he had some knowledge thanks to his real father who had visited him the night before about heaven and its angel. He knew this one was the most terrible of them all. Some demons were even afraid to say his name, believing it would summon him.

"Am I going to see my mommy again?"

"Probably not. But I will take your place and I will take your place. Nobody know what happened here. When she dies you and her can be reunited and you can tell her everything."

"But what about my sisters and Thomas. Thomas and I are best friends. We are always together. I was supposed to carry him in my arms today. He will not recognize you."

"You mustn't worry about him. Angels have a power to make humans feel better about themselves, you had that power and you used it for selfish purposes instead."

"Mommy said to be good to the servants. I only wanted to make things better."

"And you ended up making things worse." He sighed and knelt before him, briefly letting go of his hand. "You must understand Edward, there is a delicate balance between heaven and hell. You can't just use your powers whenever you want. You must use them responsibly."

"Like the demons that killed me?"

"Yes."

Edward lowered his eyes. Orion took his hand again and led him to the gates of heaven. "I know it is hard for someone like you to comprehend this but rules exist for a reason. Your mother violated that rule."

"What if you return me to my body? You can heal it. You are the most powerful angel after Gabriel You can do anything they do."

"I can't Edward. You must pay the price for her sins as we must all for what our fathers do."

"You are an angel what do you know of suffering?" Edward asked as the new Ned Seymour, as the archangel would now be known as, turned his back on him and made his way to the mortal realm.

He briefly turned and smile sardonically again. "All angels suffer, I have lost more people and loved ones than you will ever known in your mortal life. Angels who possessed the secrets of the universe, whose deaths meant the extinction of their very existence. Unlike your kind, when we die, we don't come back. We just stop existing." And with that he left, returning to his mother's (Margery Seymour's) arms who was relieved to see her favorite son, Ned, alive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Many years later...<strong>

Ned Seymour. What a joke. He reviewed his inventory. The Cardinal had died last month and here he was, serving another human master. 'Ned' was tired of it. He told the leader of the archangels, Gabriel, that he would be better fitted doing battle, fighting alongside the Grey angels instead of *this*. This was beneath every angel. But Gabriel told him to stay put. The rules had changed. Lucifer had changed them yet again. And this time for the worse.

He walked past the Princess of England. The King's heir presumptive. Not for long -he thought. As he did, he could not help but grin when she turned her head at him. What was it that the Lady Anne called her? Dwarf? 'She certainly looks like one' -He thought.

"My lady." He said, bowing his head.

The Princess stopped short in her tracks. With her chin held up high, she turned and spoke in proud voice: "You forgot to address me by my proper title. Do it again."

He gritted his teeth. 'Again' -he thought. 'Just ten more years and this job is over.'

He was going to be very happy when something happened to her. Disease, pestilence. Whatever. Humans killed themselves all the time. He was just there to save her soul from his arch-nemesis, Etienne Jean Lemaitre -the devil's most fearsome warrior and councilor.

After this mission was over, he would go back to heaven. Back to his friends, the souls who had lived and died with honor. But as she took a step forward, he could not help but feel that aroma, the scent that only a few humans in history reeked off. It was not like when a sinner sinned, or committed something terrible. It was something toxic but not in a bad way. It was addictive, nauseating.

He took a step back and bowed his head, and addressed her again, this time properly. "Your Highness."

"Good. See that you don't forget. You are that Master Cromwell's new secretary aren't you? Seymour, something?"

"Sir Edward Seymour, Your Highness and yes I work alongside him but not for him. I work for your father as does he."

"But you are loyal to that heretic."

He laughed softly. "He is not a heretic My l-Your Highness." He bit his tongue, thankful he rephrased quickly before she chided him again. 'Imagine that. A human correcting one of God's top angels'. "He is a man of God as we all are."  
>Humans, typical of them to fight over nothing.<p>

The Princess searched her mind for something to say. She had the perfect words but instead chose to shrug and say nothing. Her shrug though, was enough response to him. She was irritated with his response. Not because he had defended the man who had allied with her mother's rival, but because he said something that unlike the other boot-lickers in her father's court, actually made sense. She turned her back on him and continued her trek. Her three ladies following her.

On his way back to his office, he found his sister Jane. She had a bruise on her cheek. She told him that it was Anne again. He rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this, but seeing her about to cry, he embraced her and calmed her down telling her the ugly truths behind the want-to-be-Queen's behavior.

"She is jealous of everyone she sees is happy. If you smile at her, say it is because you are envious of her but in a good way. She will leave you alone."

"But Edward she is mad with me about everything. You should hear the things she says about you! She says that your wife left you because of father's randy cock. That is what she says. I say nothing and she laughs because of it, calling me pathetic. 'Don't you speak up mistress Seymour? What lady here wouldn't stand up for her family?'. I say I cannot disagree with her for fear and then she says 'What do you have to fear mistress Seymour? Do you consider me a bad person? Is that it? You are just like the rest, spitting at my face, talking behind my back. Go ahead, do it. And while you are at it, invite your brother the stiff here and let him bed one of my ladies, see if he is not an eunuch like everyone says!'" She was sobbing now. "Edward I hate her, she is terribly."

"Shh, Jane. Don't say those things. You are better than that."

"But I do Edward. I hate her. I hate her!" She cried passionately.

Edward had never seen her like this. He sent waves of light energy to her. She was calmed at once. She didn't know what it was when she was with Edward, but she always felt better. Not even Thomas who she loved spending more time with because he was so talkative and always had funny stories to tell, made her feel this way.

"Thank you Edward. You are right, I am not like her. But I want to be, you know? Every other lady says I am too quiet and too plain. They call me plain Jane."

"You are not." He said, taking his handkerchief and wiping her tears. "You are the most beautiful girl at court, except the Princess of course though she is too proud for her own good."

They both laughed at this, though it was not his joke that caused Jane to laugh. She could see it from miles away. No one else did, but she did. Her brother had a crush on the princess. It was so obvious. He hardly let others see himself smile, except the Princess but the Princess was too oblivious to see it. Even her own brother didn't want to admit the truth. She wished her brother wasn't the son of a simple knight, then he and the princess might have a chance at happiness. God only knows that the young girl deserved it. She was fourteen and still not married. She was betrothed to so many people. First a King, then a Prince, then an Emperor then a King again. When was she ever going to get married? If only her father had the common sense of his ancestor and namesake, the First Henry when he married his daughter Matilda two times so he would get her with child and provide their dynasty with an heir to carry on his legacy. People said it was because of *that woman* Anne Boleyn but Jane knew it wasn't her. She was haughty and mean, but she would have never gotten to the position she was in if it wasn't for the King.

"You are so good to me with Edward. I wish that father would apologize. It was wrong what he did. He doomed us all when he dishonored Catherine."

"Not just Catherine, sister. me mostly. In truth, I don't think much of it. If it was not meant to be, it was not meant to be."

"You don't truly believe that, do you? I mean, don't you think you can have another chance of happiness?"

Edward let out a bark of laughter. "And why would I think that? Our father made sure I never do and I meant it. I never intend to marry someone as long as that man lives." "Edward don't close your heart. The right woman could come when you least knows it." "I admire your spirit Jane but that won't happen until hell freezes over."

* * *

><p>Three years had passed, and Edward continued to do the same, distinguishing himself in Henry's service. Eventually he was invited to form part of the King and Queen's retinue after Anne Boleyn's coronation at Westminster Abbey.<p>

It was on June the first and there was fanfare everywhere. It was a spectacle worthy of her. When she arrived to Whitehall palace, the King and the rest of her court were waiting for her. He cut her meat then the Archbishop's, then took his place with the other men who were also awarded the same honor.

After Anne left, her pregnant form making it impossible to retire quickly as she wanted, Henry turned to him and invited him to sit in Anne's empty chair. Half of his guests were gone, so there would be no whispers about this odd gesture.

"Anne, Her Majesty, and I have been discussing on possible spouses for my daughter?"

"The Lady Mary?"

"As you know, she continues to deny Anne as my wife and now she will deny her as her Queen."

"Give her time, Your Majesty. If you give her an incentive she will submit."

"Like what?" Let her visit her mother, was the obvious response but instead he said what he wanted to hear. "Promise her jewels and a restoration of her place. As the King's daughter she should have certain privileges, not above your sire's legitimate offspring with the Queen, but they should be there nonetheless."

He nodded and chuckled, pointing a waving finger at Ned in a hearty manner. "You are a wise man Sir Edward, it is why I told Anne you are the perfect candidate?"

"Me?" He pretended to sound shocked.

"Yes. You, man! If there is someone who can ensure my daughter's loyalty is you. You hold no titles, no significant wealth. You are no threat to anybody and if you get my daughter with sons, I will reward you with titles. But don't get too ambitious."

"I won't but sire I am ... nothing! How will your daughter react? You said she will not yield to you, much less to me." "She will Sir Edward, I will drag her to the altar myself if that is what it takes!" He roared. He then slapped his shoulder. "I swear to you Sir Edward, I don't back down from a promise."

"Once again, I am deeply honored. Thanks Your Majesty! I shall do my best to make you and England proud."

"Do not be too humble Sir Edward, it doesn't suit you. You can never disappoint me. You are a hard worker, better than these arse-licking, money-grubbers. You know your place and I know" he paused then said, lowering his voice, his tone deeply serious. "You will make Mary learn her place too."

He gave another hearty laugh. "Send letters to your family, tell them to come. I have not seen your father in years. We fought alongside each other with Charles at Tournail." The King said, lost in memory.

Ned wrote to his family. Everyone but his father, send their replies. His mother said that his father was too ill to come and preferred to look after himself and his states. He wasn't bothered by his absence. He didn't want to see that man again in his life. He never loved Catherine, but he cared for her and he wanted her to be happy. Her father was an abusive drunk and her mother hardly cared for her. He believed he could make her happy but then that man had to step in and dance with his wife, just like he danced with half of their servants at Wolf Hall. Catherine begged him not to believe the rumors but he was an angel, he knew when people were lying to him and she had his teeth mark on her neck and shoulders to prove she had been unfaithful to him.

As he made his way to the Great Hall of Hampton, he was greeted by every courtier. They congratulated him on his recent engagement with the former Princess. The now [Lady] Mary was there herself but she didn't look too pleased. She turned her back on him and pretended to be talking with one of her ladies. He smirked and let her be.

He resumed his previous conversation with his younger siblings, Thomas, Henry and Jane. Jane looked as happy as ever; not even the insults from her mistress, the new Queen, could take the smile off her face. And Thomas looked as mischievous as ever. Having grown an inch taller, he had become more handsome and like old Sir John, he had used his looks to attract all the ladies. Ned warned him not to get too cocky. The Seymour clan couldn't afford another scandal. Thomas shrug it off and pointed to the young woman next to Sir Francis Bryan.

"Who is that?" Henry asked.

"That my little brother is Meredith Casterly. Lord Casterly of Rock Saber's only daughter and heiress."

"You mean his only legitimate heiress. Lord Casterly has plenty more children."

"Yes, but they are bastards. None of them will get everything and I doubt their sister will let them have their lion's share. She is rather handsome isn't she Henry?"

"She is" Henry said, unable to take his eyes off her. Her hair was reddest hair he had ever seen. Redder than the Lady Mary's, and her eyes were a sparkling blue-green. Almost the same as his brother's.

"Why don't you go talk to her Henry? See if you have any luck."

"Do not listen to him Henry. She is five years older than you. She doesn't have time for young boys."

"I am not young. I am thirteen."

"Exactly. Young and stupid. Go back to our mother and make sure Dorothy is not eating up all the deserts."

Henry scoweled at his brothers, and ignored the laughs from Tom but he had no choice. Being the younger brother, meant that he always had to abide by their rules.

Jane chuckled. "Poor Henry, he seemed really exited to meet Lady Casterly."

"I can't blame him. I would take his place myself if the bitch didn't have such a smug look on her face. I am sorry sister I know how much you hate those words. But she does. She looks ugly."

Ned rolled his eyes and averted them from his siblings. Something had caught his attention, and it wasn't the Princess aura this time (which as always left an intoxicating sent that it became harder and harder for Ned to avoid), but something far more alarming.

"Edward"

He turned.

There he was. The master of lies, the Deceiver, The little whore's pet.

"Etienne.." He replied curtsying to him. He turned to Thomas and Jane. "Thomas, Jane, this is Marquis Etienne Jean Lemaitre."

"Good to meet you." Jane said, lowering her eyelashes so the Marquis would not see her lustful look.

"A pleasure." Thomas said with his usual smile, though he didn't mean it, the French Marquis could tell.  
>There was something about this man that didn't seem quite right to Thomas and he might not be the best judge of character but he knew his kind. One lecher to another, he knew this man was after his brother's prized possession. It was not hard to tell since his eyes kept shifting to the Lady Mary every second when they turned their eyes down or moved their heads in another direction.<br>Good luck with that. Thomas thought. His brother was the most stubborn, pig-headed son of a bitch he knew. And the most ambitious. He was not about to let go of his dreams to some pompous Frenchman.

"Quite a family you have Sir Edward. I must say that I am deeply honored to meet the man who will get to be the King's son in law. That is, if the Queen doesn't interfere with your plans. She is known to step in every two seconds, every two decisions the king makes."

"His Majesty is the King, not she. If he and parliament both agreed that *I* should marry the Lady Mary, then that is how it shall be."

"So it shall be written, so it shall be done then? Very biblical. I heard you were a deeply religious person but my experience in my own master's court has taught me that Kings seldom mean what they say. Engagements are arranged and broken all the time. That is how royals operate. In any case I wish you the best of luck. Master Thomas, my lady." He said winking at Jane, making the pale girl blush.

"You want me to hit him in the groin?" Thomas asked and Ned glared. Thomas threw his hands up. "I am just saying, it would teach him a lesson."

"Leave him be Thomas and you Ned," she put her hand on his shoulder and then clung on him like a monkey on a tree. "You don't need to feel worried."

Who said I was? Ned thought. He knew what master that man served. Satan, the Master of Deception, Deceiver, Great Liar and the Little Whore of the Underworld and the Betrayer of Men and God of all Gods. The man was a lecher and Satan's right hand man. If he was after the Princess Mary then it could only mean that Satan was only getting more desperate and meant to bring about the end of days.

Ned vowed he would keep a closer watch on her. Even if it meant, keeping her from her loved ones. He would not lose another good soul to the Devil and least of all, Etienne like he lost his last mortal wife to his father.

* * *

><p>That night that Mary was praying hard to God not to send her to that heretic Edward Seymour's bed. Please God -she begged -Let something befall on him or Sir Thomas Cromwell. I cannot stand forsaking my mother's one true faith and mine even if it means pleasing my father which I know is one of the tenants of my faith. Please help me, let me serve you in any other capacity. Save me from this marriage.<br>After she finished her silent prayer, she crossed herself and said "Amen" and retired her maids. Hopping into her bed, she brought the fur covers and coverlets over her body. She had hardly slept these last two weeks since her betrothal had become public. But the pressure had finally gone to her and she fell asleep at once.

In her dreams she saw her mother, lying on her bed, murmuring her daughter's name, praying for her well-being. "Mother" Mary whispered, stretching her hand but her hand went through her. It was always the same. She saw her mother for a few seconds and then she disappeared and she woke up screaming or drenched in cold sweat.

This time however, her mother didn't disappear but instead she transformed into something else. As Mary turned her head and started running away from the dark creature that had taken over her mother's figure, she stumbled upon a handsome figure.

"Hello there Lady Mary. Why so alone?"

It was that French Marquis. Etienne Jean Lemaitre. Mary knew this was a dream but seeing him there made her feel safer. She told him of what was after her and he told her to wait there, he would take care of it. Somehow she didn't doubt him and when he returned the creature was gone. Slayed, he said. And to prove it, he showed her his bloodstained sword. Mary thanked him then thanked God and turned around, prepared to wake up but then she felt him pull him to her.

"Let me go." But he didn't. Instead his face neared to her and whispered in her ear a strange word, and she felt her eyes grow heavy and fell limp on his arms. He carried her to her bed, back on the mortal plane and returned her soul o her body. As he did, he watched her sleep.

He entered her mind again and cleansed her of all religious thoughts. Once he finished, he pushed the coverlets away; and climbed on top of her. He would not take her by force while she was still unconscious but he would plant the seeds of desire in her head, stir her loins so when she saw him, all she could think about was fucking him. He breathed magic into her and she stirred, her body trembling as she felt his presence. She moaned, sighing, sweating, trashing wildly, begging to be taken. It became too much for him. He teleported from the room before his body gave into his most basic instincts. This was what the devil. the Great Master, Teacher and Deceiver of the World had warned him about. "Human emotions are powerful. Remember what happened to Aleera when she gave into them." Etienne reappeared in one of the London brothels and asked for three red-headed whores. As they were on top of him, kissing him, touching him, he managed to put the English Princess out of his mind.

Ned couldn't resist though. He had gotten wind of Etienne's plan and went to stop him when he encountered his powerful ally, Angela Tarbeck. "Step aside."

"You are too late Archangel. The seeds are already planted. Once they are planted they cannot be removed unless you mark her and everyone knows an angel cannot mark another human. You are too scared to do it."

"Tell your master that if I see him again, I will tear him limb by limb."

Angela, took off her black with pearls and diamonds French hood. It was the only thing about human fashions she fancied. She signaled to the door. "Go take a look for yourself if you dare. Etienne is no longer there." And she disappeared in blue mist.

Ned stepped into his betrothed's chambers. Mary was struggling against the lust bonds that Etienne had placed on her. It was not going to be easy, but Ned's magic was more powerful than Etienne and he used it to erase what Etienne had done. But to his surprise his spell had used stronger magic than his, old magic -the king that was no longer used by demons and angels alike. Ned put her arms down and put an invisible barrier to restrain her. "Lady Mary. Lady Mary if you can listen to me. This is all a dream it is not real. The man you saw is not real. All of this is not real." But she broke through his invisible barrier, got free of his grip and opened her eyes. She pushed his face closer to hers and locked his lips with hers.

Ned pushed her face away but she kept coming back. Her body was hungry for human contact. Any contact. The spell that Etienne had placed on her had been too powerful and much as he hated to admit, the succubus Angela was right. He would have to mark her in order to erase what Etienne had done.

All Father/Great Mother and All Hail the Elohim, forgive him. He commanded her to sleep. When she closed her eyes he transformed into golden mist and entered into her being, invading her senses and her mind. At the deepest part of her spiritual core was her free-will, what made her *her*. He took hold of it and took all the black spots of black magic that Etienne had placed on it.

It took a great amount of energy to accomplish this. When he emerged from her, he was exhausted. He turned to the Princess who was still asleep, seemingly peaceful. Ned couldn't help but admire her beauty. When he was there, he nearly felt overpowered by her aura. Even now, it was hard for him not to admire her. There was a spark in her that made her shine more than others in her species. Ned took off his doublet and boots then took of her chemise. Mary stirred with desire, when she felt his hands on her body.

He closed his eyes and begged the three graces to grant him restraint for what he was about to do.  
>He kissed her in between her breasts where her heart lay. Her body glowed, a mark appeared on it that disappeared when he withdrew his lips. Then he kissed her in the forehead and another mark appeared and reappeared. Mary's body began to slow its movements, her breathing became steadier and her body became cooler. The next kiss was placed on her mouth and unlike the first one he gave her; this one was long and passionate and it wasn't only done to elicit a response from her but to give her a part of himself, his essence into her.<p>

Mary's body became serene as she felt a piece of him slip into her and merge with her. He let his lips linger longer than usual, causing most of his self be consumed by her.

Stop it! He willed but Mary was pulling him more into her, and the toxicity of her aura, made it impossible for him to let go. No! He pushed her away. Her back hit the mattress with a loud thump. She moaned a small moan of disappointment. It had not been enough of her to have a taste of him, she wanted to have it all. His energy, his essence, gave her a serenity she had never experienced, even when she was with her mother and governess praying to God for deliverance. It was as if she had been in the Creator's arms. Mary's arm reached across her bed, hoping to find him.

Ned put on his boots and doublet. No other angel had done this since Gabriel. It was a painful experience, he felt part of him dissipating and yet … he found himself enjoying it.

Damn these humans. They were going to be the end of them, angels and demons alike.

He teleported to his room and summoned his servants to bring him wine and fresh bread. "It is midnight sir and-"

"Just do it, God damn you!" The servants scurried away and returned with fresh bread and two cups of wine.

Ned drank them all in two large gulps. And ate the bread hungrily, like a pilgrim going barefoot for the first time on a pilgrimage to the holy shrines of Jerusalem. He didn't feel this way before. Hungry, desperate, weak, desirous. What the hell was going on with him?"

"That is your body telling you, you need nutrients." His angelic companion, Meredith said, coming into his chambers.

"This is not supposed to happen to us. The All Father and Great Mother said this was impossible. There is something else going on with that human."

"You never doubted the Elohim Council before. Do you think they are lying to you on purpose about your mission?"

"I never think. I know." He said firmly taking the last bite of his bread. He wiped the bread crumbs with his handkerchief.

"The Council doesn't lie, they can't. They say everything under Oath. If one of them were to lie it would defeat the purpose of the Council."

"The Council doesn't but the Great Mother does at the All Father's bidding." Ned told her. "The Council does whatever the Great Mother and the All Father order them. If one of them were to lie, they would not know it, therefore their oaths would not matter since they were done in good faith."

"So if the Great Mother lied to you … But why? I don't see the reason for that. The Great Mother and the All Father have always agreed with one another, they cannot co-exist without the other agreeing to what the other says."

"That is why they chose to conceal the other part of my mission." Ned said, hiding his true thoughts. He and Angela had been together through tough times. They were there to wake the All Father's son when he rose on the third day from his cave where his mother and his lover, Mary Magdalene had buried him. They were there to inform Muhammad of the great truth of God's words. Unfortunately like with all their messages, their prophets had distorted their words and made a mockery of God's message. It was during the Reconquista, the Muslim invasion of Spain and the Christian world's brutality against the Muslims when they in turn invaded their holy cities, that he decided that humankind was screwed up. It was never going to change and it would be better for all species in the planet -and the universe- if they died.  
>"Why send me here to an unimportant country? England is nothing, in a few years it might conquer some lands in the America where the Great Mother is worshiped but what then? They will plunder and rape just as the Spaniards whom they claim to hate (for now). The French will follow if Spain and England don't unite forces against them once more, and do the same. And then what? People will grow disappointed and turn to secularism and start doing new atrocities. This time in the name of Alchemia or whatever they believe. If that happens, it won't be long before the world is plunged into a world war, destroying themselves and every other living creature on the planet and then what? What do we have left? Abydos, Arrakis, the planet on the Binary system of long winters and long summers? Or the far side of the universe where the Greys devote more time to experiment on innocent creatures instead of bettering themselves so they can have peace and tranquility when they die and don't have to spend an eternity in hell? Or better yet, why don't we just kill the human race and go to Uzul where the Kainde Amheda reside, revering the Great Mother as the Supreme deity and living by her example, revering their alien queen and making sacrifices of their own in her name?" He lifted his arms and let them drop. "We might as well just go to the Hunters' planet and take their ugly forms again."<br>He hated that planet. Last time he and Meredith were there, they had to live by the honor system. Not that he minded. These creatures were the only ones besides their distant cousins, who still had a concept of honor but the way they practiced it was disgusting. Sacrificing other species in honor of the Creator, or offering virgin females to be implanted with the Kainde parasite in honor of the Great Mother.

Meredith's hand reached across the table and grasped his. Ned thanked her for this kind display of affection. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was a brave warrior and an honorable angel. The best to be found among their master Gabriel's archangels.

"Tell me what you need to do then. If you do not want this mission, you do not have to. I see the doubt in your eyes. You did not have to give part of yourself to that girl Ned. She is just another mortal, another mission. You said it yourself."

"I know and I can't explain it but when I was with her … Whenever I am close to her, I feel complete. It is like the flowers of old Eden, her presence draws me in. It is toxic." A small smile appeared on his face but it was gone in a second as Meredith spoke to him.

"Maybe you should stay away from her then. Break the engagement. Tell the Elohim that you couldn't complete the mission. It wouldn't be the first time an angel failed to save a human soul. These creatures are fickle and untrustworthy, what is one more soul to the well-being of Gabriel's best fighter?" She said with a wide and warm smile, hoping he would respond to it but to her great heart-ache, he didn't.

"I cannot. Etienne is here and if they lied to the Elohim then that only means that the end of days is going to come about and she is the key to all of this. I can't let them down. "

She withdrew her hand, drew her eyelashes down, hiding her saddened eyes from her secret love. "I understand." She said. "But think of what I said. You wouldn't be the first angel to lose and what good can a mortal be as your wife. She will hurt you just like Catherine did and Henry is her father, she is bound to turn just like him."


End file.
